Jennette mccurdy
facts •Her worst fear is of the ocean •Her favorite type of food is Asian (most notably: sushi) •Her favorite stores are Barnes & Noble, FAO Schwarz, Nordstrom, and Urban Outfitters •Her favorite Harry Potter book was “Half Blood Prince”, but it was her least favorite of movies •Her favorite characters are Ron Weasley and the Weasley twins. •She celebrates May 4th as Star Wars Day •Her favorite ice cream flavor is cookies and cream •Joined Twitter on July 16, 2008 •Jennette McCurdy’s first tweet was: “My first tweet!” on 7/22/2008 at 7:36 P.M. •Joined Facebook on June 29, 2009 •Joined Instagram on December 5th, 2012 •Joined Youtube on July 20, 2008 •Her first celebrity crush is Johnny Depp •Her first TV ad appearance was a dentist commercial •Her first TV show appearance was on MADtv •Most prized posession: Figure skates •Got the iCarly role as Sam Puckett on December 10th •Jennette took on a dare to fit as many pieces of gum in her mouth, she was only able to fit 10 pieces of gum •Jennette has been to 5 Kids Choice Awards Ceremonies so far •Loves playing board games such as Monopoly, Clue, Moods and Life. •Jennette has so far written four full-length screenplays and even a magazine which she describes as for girls aged 8 and up. •Jennette is obsessed with Honey Boo Boo •Favorite colors are pink and purple •Favorite shows when she was younger was “I Love Lucy” and “American Idol” and shows on Bravo such as “Project Runway” •Favorite animal is the polar bear •Fearful of sharks and bees •Has two middle names, Michelle and Faye •Favorite movies: Back to the Future, Finding Forrester, the original Star Wars movies, Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Pianist, Edward Scissorhands, What’s Eating Gilbert Grape, The Dark Night (seen 3 times), and anything with Johnny Depp •Most of her family calls her “Nettie” or “Net-Net”, but her grandfather calls her “Scooter” because she would scoot around on her butt as a baby rather than crawl. •She’s a prankster. She once convinced people on the iCarly set that her real name was Jennetteria •Jennette was inspired to become an actress after watching Harrison Ford in Star Wars. In 2003, she appeared in the film Hollywood Homicide alongside him. •Jennette loves the original Star Wars Trilogy •English was her favorite subject in school •She says her mother is the funniest person she knows •She worked on a small monthly magazine for girls called Original Girl, which she started two years ago as a school project •Loves really spicy food and once ate a raw jalapeno pepper on a dare •Jennette’s nicknames are ‘Net Net’, ‘Nettie’ and ‘Nette’. •Jennette has three dogs; Snoopy, Chewie/Chewbacca (Yorkshire terrier and Maltese mix) and Musashi (Jack Russell terrier), and two turtles named Tootsen and Zeus. •Jennette has two birds, Tweety and McFly •Jennette’s summer mix songs include: Daft Punk, red house painters, vampire weekend, maroon 5, and the drums •The name “Jennette” originated from her grandmother’s middle name •Jennette loves the show Friends and was introduced to it from music video director, Roman White, who gave her some DVDs •Jennette normally hates reality TV shows, but has a few exceptions such as of “Dance Moms”, “Toddlers and Tiaras”, and “Here comes honey boo-boo” •One of Jennette’s voicemails was her quoting from the show Toddlers and Tiaras: “A dolla makes me holla honey boo-boo child” •Jennette comes up with various names for other celebrities she meets. ◦Cosmos – Miranda Cosgrove ◦Kressington – Nathan Kress ◦Oreo – Ariana Grande Jennette McCurdy’s favorites Movies: Back to the Future and Star Wars Favorite book: Candide and Harry Potter series Favorite color: baby pink and more recently purple (inspired by Katy Perry) Favorite food: Grilled cheese sandwiches, pizza, sushi, apples, Debra McCurdy’s Spaghetti and premium Angus cheeseburgers from Sony studios. Favorite video games: Super Smash Bros., Bomberman, and Animal Crossing Favorite computer games: City of Heroes and The Movies. Favorite actors: Andrew Garfield, Tom Hanks, Will Ferrell, Michael J. Fox, Harrison Ford, Michael Caine, and Johnny Depp Favorite actresses: Emma Stone, Charlize Theron, Reese Witherspoon, Meryl Streep, Holliston Coleman, and Julie Andrews Favorite dessert: Cookies n Creme ice cream Favorite TV Show: Anything on the Food network. Sherlock, Game of Thrones, Friends, Arrested Development, SNL, and 30 Rock